cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution of the Socialist Workers Front (2nd)
The Constitution of the Socialist Workers Front (Reform) is the binding document that establishes the Socialist Workers Front as a sovereign, democratic, and Leftist alliance. Ratified on 5 September 2009Public announcement of the new constitution ''Chapter One - Foundation'' Art. I, the Socialist Workers Front, the SWF, or simply, the Front, is founded this day, 14th of May 2009. Art. II, the Front is united in its belief in equality, freedom from all forms of exploitation and oppression, the necessity of democracy, tolerance and the protection of human rights. ''Chapter Two - General Congress'' Art. III, the General Congress of Peasants' and Workers' Deputies is the supreme executive authority in the people's government of the Socialist Workers' Front. Art. IV, every person of the Socialist Workers' Front is to serve on the General Congress and receive equal say and decision to any proposal made to Congress. Art. V, the General Congress, operating as the Front's legislative organ, is to decide upon all legislation that is proposed to Congress. As such, legislation may be proposed that modifies past legislation, proposes new policy, establishes new sections to the government of the Front, modifies foreign or domestic policy, and also may amend the constitution. Art. VI, the General Congress reserves the power to remove a member from any position they may have held in the Socialist Workers' Front. Art. VII, any member of the General Congress may propose legislation as described in Articles IV and V. Art. VIII, the General Congress may not be dissolved or overridden in its decisions. Veto power may not be exercised to the General Congress by any authority. Any power not restricted by the Constitution from the Congress is reserved by the Congress. Art. IX, impeachments, foreign policy changes, amendments to the constitution, and decisions to go to war must pass with a 67%+1 vote in the General Congress. Other legislation, deemed general legislation, must pass with a 50%+1 vote in the General Congress. Summarization Every member is part of the General Congress, and Congress may enact any piece of legislation it likes. Certain kinds of legislation require a certain amount of approval; only amendments, impeachments, treaties, and declarations of war require over two-thirds vote to pass. No power can veto or disobey Congressional acts. ''Chapter Three - Government'' Art. X, to moderate the Front, the General Congress, the boards, and to keep the Front moving smoothly, effectively, and its membership to be kept in order, a Central Committee of the Socialist Workers' Front is established by the people. Art. XI, the Central Committee will consist of six elected members: the Chairperson, the Vice-Chairperson, Commissar for the Interior, Commissar for Industry, Marshal of the Socialist Workers' Front, and the Commissar for Foreign Affairs. The General Congress may change the operation of these offices or the consistency of the Central Committee as they see fit. Art. XII, the Central Committee will be elected by the General Congress every two calendar months. Congress may alter term lengths to what is deemed appropriate. Art. XIII, deputies to the Central Committee may be appointed by the members of the committee. A vice-chairperson shall be nominated by the chairperson of the Socialist Workers Front. The nominee will be confirmed or denied by a vote from the General Congress. The vice-chair shall assist the chairperson in administrative responsibilities, assisting Congress and the Central Committee, as well as co-moderate the boards. Art. XIV, the one chairperson of the Front, informally known as the Chair, is the chief administrator for the Front's boards. He or she also acts as the primary moderator to the General Congress and the Central Committee. In international negotiations and declarations, the Chair is to speak on behalf of the Front unless delegated to another representative. Art. XV, the Commissar for the Interior is the chief moderator on the Front's boards. He is to mask new members, create new forums if needed, and to archive old topics. Additionally, the Interior Commissar is to run the recruitment efforts for the Front. Also, statistics and censuses of the Front's membership is to be published by the Interior Commissariat. Art. XVI, the Commissar for Industry is to handle all economic dealings of the Front, to organize the banking structure of the Front, and to appoint needed officers to handle that bank. The Commissar is to handle aid requests, grants, and industrial trade. Technology deals is also to be handled as seen fit by the Commissar for Industry. Art. XVII, the Marshal of the Socialist Workers' Front is to organize the armed forces for the Socialist Workers' Front and to be in charge of peacetime defense for the Front. The Marshal is to organize the armed forces how he sees fit (upon approval from the General Congress), and is to appoint whom he wishes to the armed forces's command. Art. XVIII, the Commissar for Foreign Affairs is the chief administrator for the Front's diplomatic corps and oversees the Front's embassies at home and abroad. The Foreign Affairs Commissar may organize the embassies and diplomatic corps of the Front to how he sees fit. Art. XIX, the Central Committee is to be elected every two months following a two-day nomination process. Polling for the candidates must last a total of forty-eight hours, and the winners will be the new Central Committee to take office immediately (and upon masking). For Chairperson, the winner and runner-up will be sworn in, however with the Commissariats, the absolute winners will be sworn in. Any member of the Front may run for office and may vote with a secret ballot. As described in Article XII, the term length for the Central Committee is to be revisited by the General Congress four months after the adoption of this constitution. Art. XX, in times of war, the General Congress may decide to form the War Committee of the Socialist Workers' Front (with a 67%+1 vote). The War Committee is to consist of the elected Central Committee, and all decisions will require vote from the General Congress. Members of the War Committee may vote to remove and/or replace a member of the Committee with a two-thirds vote. The member will not be impeached from the Central Committee, the General Congress must be approached for impeachment proceedings. The War Committee may be dissolved upon simple majority vote by the General Congress. Art. XXI, should, for any reason, a Commissar position be left vacant, the duties of said Commissariat will be taken over by the Co-Chairs. If only one Chairperson runs for office, that Chairperson will assume control over both positions. If no Marshal is elected, the duties will be assumed by the Chairpersons or delegated to the Commissars, at the discretion of the Chairpersons. Summarization The Central Committee is elected by Congress every two months. The Committee is made up of six elected members: 2 Co-Chairs, 4 Commissars. Each commissar is delegated with specific administrative duties: Industry (economics), Marshal (military), Foreign Affairs (diplomacy), Interior (domestics). Elected members of the Central Committee may appoint their own deputies. Co-Chairs may administrate or delegate any vacancies that open up in the Central Committee. The Central Committee makes up the War Committee. ''Chapter Four - Amendments'' Art. XXII, a mutual defence pact, or any other treaty which obligates the Front to declare war in support of her treaty partner, shall act as an automatic declaration of war upon activation. As such, no further vote from the General Congress is necessary to authorise said war. Reference List Category:Socialist Workers Front (Reform) Category:Alliance charters Category:Constitutional Documents